


We Can Kiss on Planet Mars

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: De-Aged Characters, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i didn't mean to write this, milk bread, so much fluff oh my god, young children failing at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to sound so stupid, but did you fall from Heaven?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Kiss on Planet Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing my monster of a kinkunikage soulmate au and this happened. Oops.  
> Title is from _Spooky Ghosts_ by SNCKPCK  
>  _We can kiss under the stars/And we can kiss on planet mars/In our heads_

beta-ed by [Rey](http://kxrasuno.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Hajime was standing outside of the clubroom, rocking back on his heels. His first year at Kitagawa was rushing past him, leaving him breathless. The course work wasn’t too challenging. He enjoyed the volleyball club and his teammates weren’t too horrible in both skill and personality. He was even going to junior high with his best friend. 

 

The year was all going by smoothly, except for the unexpected arrival of certain... _feelings._ They were easy to ignore at first, to repress deep down. It wasn’t even repression, not really; he was only thirteen. He couldn’t be expected to understand his heart. But he had an older sister, a sixteen-year-old self-proclaimed love expert and well-versed in things like romance and relationships.

 

...

 

It was a Saturday morning when he first realized, or more specifically, it had been pointed out to him, before either he or his sister had to leave for club practices. Akane told him about a baseball player she liked, a year older than her. Hajime listened carefully; if he didn’t pay attention, she would kick him out of the house and straight into the neighbor’s yard.

 

Hajime didn’t particularly care if she sent him across the street. The Oikawa’s were nice, and the youngest child, Tooru, was his best friend. It had been like that for who knows how long, but lately, seeing him left Hajime dizzy and breathless. It pissed him off to no end, and he told Akane as much. 

 

She smirked. “Does Hajime have a crush on Tooru-chan?”

 

“No!” he shouted too late; she had already leapt at him, her fingers flying to his side to tickle him mercilessly. “Stop it, Onee-san!”

 

He tried to roll off the bed and out of her grip, but her hands on his elbows kept him firmly placed. Eventually Akane stopped and leaned back, smiling down at him. He knew his cheeks were flushed an embarrassing shade of red and he was breathing far too violently, but his head was stuck replaying Akane’s words over and over and _over._

_“Does Hajime have a crush on Tooru-chan?”_

He knew it was possible, but _possible_ was the key word. His parents had raised him to have an open mind and to love freely, but for the most part, he hadn’t seen _himself_ with anyone other than a girl, even if he knew it was perfectly normal. Tooru was his friend, first and foremost. But he was, although Hajime was loath to admit, attractive in a gangly way. Tooru had petite features and soft hands, setter’s hands.

 

If Hajime were to look past his frankly horrendous attitude, having a crush on his best friend wouldn’t have been all too horrible.  

 

(Hajime would look past Tooru’s attitude. He had done it for this long, after all.)

 

...

 

Hajime was standing outside of the club room, a cherry blossom, hopefully not crushed, clutched in his hand behind his back. His hair was damp, wilting slightly from when he spiked it up. Tooru was talking to the head setter, something about how to improve his form. Hajime considered leaving him, but ultimately decided against it. He wanted to confess to Tooru, not make him cry.

 

(He was an ugly crier. It was a shock any of his fangirls stuck around after he broke down during inter-high over the summer, when the main setter sprained his wrist in a receive and Tooru had been subbed in. They lost, 2-0 to Shiratorizawa Junior High.)

 

...

 

Oikawa finally left the club room, tossing his sports bag over his shoulder. “Iwa-chan waited for me!”

 

Hajime fought down a smile, replacing it with a glare. “Come on, Crappykawa. Your mom will think that you died.”

 

He grabbed Tooru’s hand and dragged him down the hall, ignoring the electric spark running down his arm.

 

_(“It’s called loooooove, Hajime!”)_

Tooru told him about his day, rattling off stories like they didn’t share a classroom. Hajime didn’t mind, not really; he enjoyed Tooru’s voice. He led the two of them down the sidewalk, watching out for cars since Tooru never did. He didn’t let go of Tooru, or the crushed petals in his other hand.

 

They stopped at the convenience store, where Hajime bought a package of milk bread. Tooru whined for it as soon as the shop door shut behind them. Hajime ripped open the package with his teeth, before shoving the entire pastry into Tooru’s mouth. Tooru moaned as he chewed it; Hajime struggled to fight down a blush.

 

Eventually, once the flower petals felt like they were dissolving into nothing from how tightly he was holding it, he snatched the corner of Tooru’s sleeve and dragged him down an alley.

 

“Iwa-chan?” He cocked his head, clearly confused. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just, shut up for a second, okay?” He didn’t let go of the other boy’s sleeve, but instead handed him the destroyed flower petal. “I’m going to sound so stupid, but did you fall from Heaven?”

 

Tooru frowned slightly, and the corner of his eyes wrinkled. Hajime didn’t like this face; he didn’t know what it meant, and didn’t know how to respond. Luckily, Tooru did that for him.

 

“Did Iwa-chan just confess to me?” When Hajime didn’t answer, he smiled. “Iwa-chan did! But, alas, I didn’t fall from Heaven. If I had, the aliens would have caught me!”

 

Hajime scowled, but it lessened ever so slightly when Tooru pressed his chapped lips against Hajime’s and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

Hajime figured he could put up with the attitude, if it meant Tooru would hug him like this more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I imagined originally when I came up with the idea (that included a line of notes about "Hajime channeling his inner horse face" after Tooru says that he fell from outer space, which is basically the same thing) but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Requests are welcome at my [tumblr](http://mother-iwa-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
